


The Measure of a Man

by dark_willow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, First Time, Friendship/Love, M/M, Magic Revealed, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_willow/pseuds/dark_willow





	The Measure of a Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quakingaspen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakingaspen/gifts).



"We need to mount an offense soon, sire. The attacks are getting more and more frequent."

 

Merlin watched Arthur sigh, carefully studying the reports in front of him before turning back to Agravaine.

 

"It must be Morgana. There's no other possibility." Arthur's voice was firm, but Merlin detected a note of fear hidden underneath. He knew that magic made Arthur uneasy, and these recent few attacks were definitely magical in nature. 

 

Time dragged on as Arthur discussed various plans of attack with his knights. Merlin stood off to the side, waiting patiently for the meeting to end so he could clear off the table and begin preparing Arthur for supper.  He blinked several times, trying to keep himself awake. The past few days had seemed tougher than usual, with every spare minute filled running small errands for Arthur. Merlin had barely had time to do any work for Gaius, the king was demanding so much of him. Not that he minded extra time with Arthur, of course - Merlin had thoroughly enjoyed the hour or so he spent yesterday measuring Arthur for new garments, and helping him in and out of a whole pile of outfits before finally settling on one to wear for the feast that was coming up. The young king's body was strong and particularly well-sculpted, if Merlin should say so himself. Every pair of breeches seemed to fit him perfectly, every tunic sat on him in the most marvelous way. 

 

Merlin found himself staring at Arthur as he paced back in front of the table, and had difficulty tearing his eyes away from the king's backside. He only managed to avert his gaze when the king reached out to point at some small town on a map - Merlin took time now to appreciate his taut and muscular arms. Merlin let out a small sigh, before looking down at his own body. He felt so awkward and gangly by comparison. He shifted back and forth, trying to stand up straighter, to look more broad-shouldered and dominant. To look more like Arthur. It was a hopeless dream - Merlin was undoubtedly slight and boy-like in figure. 

 

After what seemed like hours, the mood in the room started to shift.  The knights seemed to be gathering more closely around the map, shouting suggestion after suggestion. Finally, it seemed that a plan had emerged. Arthur stepped back, looking triumphant and magnificent in the last few beams of sunlight filtering in through the window. "We ride at dawn!" he exclaimed in his thunderous voice, slamming his fist on the table. The knights cheered, and Merlin found himself thinking that he would much rather Arthur be riding _him_ than some dull horse. Grinning to himself, Merlin began rolling up the pieces of parchment on the table. 

 

"What are you looking so pleased about?" It seemed Arthur had taken notice of his amusement. The king looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity.

 

Merlin stuttered, trying to come up with a response.

 

"I'm just… uh… glad to see everyone so pleased about the plan!" He stammered, feeling his face begin to blossom red. 

 

Arthur seemed satisfied with the answer, and turned off to talk with Gwaine. Merlin cursed under his breath - why did he have to be so awkward? Glancing over at Arthur and Gwaine, Merlin begin to feel a spot of jealousy. Gwaine was so confident, so clever - why couldn't Merlin be more like him? Maybe the king would talk to him more, look to him for advice, as he did with his favorite knight. Merlin picked up the bundle of scrolls and walked through the door, bumping in to Arthur's elbow on the way out in a way that he hoped seemed entirely accidental. 

 

********

 

The evening passed by in a blur as Merlin scurried to and fro, helping Arthur prepare for the next day's battle. Before he knew it, Merlin was back in his room in Gaius's tower, preparing for bed. He glanced over at the book of spells hiding under a pile of more normal-looking books. He hadn't had any time to practice recently because of his busy schedule, and he ached to feel the rush of magic. There wasn't time, however - Arthur would need him bright and early the next morning. Merlin rolled over in bed, wishing for a time when he'd be able to practice magic freely and in the open. But it would never happen… Uther had forbade magic, and Arthur seemed to be following in his footsteps. Oh, Arthur… Arthur… Arthur. Merlin smiled as he curled up in bed, thinking of his king. His hand slipped down under his smallclothes, and after a short while, he fell fast asleep.

 

********

 

The next day crept by slowly, each hour lasting a year. The castle felt empty and lifeless to Merlin without Arthur there. He had watched him ride out the West Gate early that morning, and was now patiently awaiting his return. Even in Arthur's absence there were chores to be done, of course. Merlin worked quickly, staying alert for the bell that would announce the king's return. After finishing his normal tasks, and running some errands for Gaius, Merlin even had a chance to practice magic for a bit. 

 

As evening fell, Merlin returned to Arthur's chambers to prepare them for the night. The king still hadn't returned, and Merlin was getting anxious. He paused to examine himself in the mirror, noting that his hair was getting a little long for his liking. Making a note to trim it later, Merlin turned to the bed and started straightening the covers. He ran his hand along Arthur's sheets, feeling the place where the young king would lay. Merlin felt overwhelmed with a strange sense of longing - he wanted to curl up in the bed, to press his body against Arthur's warmth, to feel flesh press against flesh under the soft sheets. A small moan of longing escaped his lips, but Merlin was jolted back into the present as the door opened behind him. He spun around, trying to regain his composure. 

 

"Good evening, sire! G-glad to see you return!" Merlin stuttered, trying not to blush.

 

Arthur grunted to acknowledgement, and dumped his pack on the floor. Merlin quickly helped Arthur out of his armor, and waited expectantly for some sort of report on how the quest went. Arthur, however, seemed lost in thought. 

 

"Were you successful, sire?" Merlin gazed hopefully upon Arthur's handsomely chiseled face, expecting a victorious grin. 

 

"Eh. False lead. Caught a pack of bandits, but Morgana wasn't among them." Arthur seemed distracted as he pulled off his tunic and sank into a chair. He scratched his chin and snorted, staring out the window.

 

Merlin scurried to put away Arthur's clothes, unsure of how to respond. He was clearing his throat and trying to think of something encouraging, when Arthur spoke again.

 

"Merlin. I require your… assistance." Arthur continued to gaze out the window. Merlin sprang to attention, trying not to stare at the king's chest, but Arthur seemed unsure of how to proceed. 

 

"What is it, sire?" 

 

"Well… on the ride back, Gwain and I got in to a bit of an… argument. I need your help… resolving things."

 

"What do you need me to do?" 

 

Arthur coughed, and turned to look at the floor next to Merlin's feet.

 

"Do you still have the measuring stick from the other day?"

 

Merlin rushed over to a wardrobe and pulled out the supplies he had used to fit Arthur for a new cloak. "Are you in need of another new garment, sire? We just measured you, and I don't think you can possibly have grown that much in four days… even if you do eat the way you do."

 

Arthur ignored the jest, and continued to stare a hole in the floor. 

 

"Not new clothing, no. I need you to… measure me."

 

"Your height, sire?"

 

Arthur cleared his throat uncomfortably, and stood up.  

 

"Uhh… no. Come here, Merlin."

 

Merlin noticed that Arthur's face was beginning to redden. What could he possibly need that would be causing him this much distress? He walked over to Arthur, only to notice that the young king was slowly unfastening his breeches. As his strong yet nimble fingers began to remove his underclothes as well, Merlin tried to stifle a gasp. He felt pleasantly warm, and a little confused as to what was happening.

 

Arthur's clothing dropped to the floor, and he cleared his throat again. 

 

"Well go on… measure it." Arthur pushed his hips forward, and looked awkwardly up at the ceiling above Merlin's head.

 

Merlin couldn't believe what has happening. Arthur stood before him, in full kingly glory. Merlin knew his face was probably the shade of a tomato by now, but noticed that the king himself had turned an (adorable) shade of pink as well. Merlin knelt down in front of Arthur, and slowly extended the measuring stick. 

 

"It… it needs to be precise" Arthur stammered. 

 

Merlin reached out to hold the tip of the measuring stick, and slowly placed it at the base of the king's noble shaft. Arthur let out a small gasp as Merlin's hand brushed over his flesh, but quickly straightened his face. 

 

"It… it needs to be at full length."

 

Merlin looked up inquisitively at Arthur, who was resolutely not making eye contact. 

 

"So go on… help it along…" Arthur muttered, under his breath.

 

This must be a dream. There was no way the king would be asking him to do this. Merlin felt his whole body grow warm. 

 

"Umm… how?"

 

"Oh come on, surely you know what to do," Arthur muttered, awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

 

If this was a dream, Merlin might as well enjoy it. He slowly wrapped his fingers around the king's member, and gently began stroking back and forth. He felt Arthur stiffen, and then slowly give in to the pleasurable sensation. Merlin began to stroke faster and faster, and noticed that Arthur had started rocking his hips back and forth in rhythm with his strokes. Merlin glanced up at Arthur's face, and noticed that the king's eyes were closed in a look of bliss. His mouth opened slowly, and Merlin nearly came himself as the king let out a deep, low moan. Emboldened by the moan, Merlin leaned in and opened his mouth. He gently wrapped his lips around Arthur, using his tongue to caress the royal staff. Merlin felt overcome with pleasure, and reached one hand down into his own pants. 

 

"oh - oh - OHhhhhh that's enough, you should measure it now," gasped Arthur. 

 

Merlin pulled back, and pushed the measuring stick up against Arthur's hard cock. 

 

" Twelve inches, sire."

 

"Ha! I told Gwaine I was bigger than he was!" Arthur exclaimed, before noticing that Merlin was still using his spare hand to pleasure himself. Noticing the king's gaze, Merlin quickly withdrew his hand and blushed a deeper shade of red. He wasn't sure why he felt quite so embarrassed - the king's arousal was still quite apparent, sticking out in front of his face.

 

Looking down at Merlin, Arthur broke in to a small grin. "No, go on… besides, I feel quite… unresolved." 

 

"Do you mean…"

 

Merlin gazed up at Arthur, who was still staring down at him. A small shiver ran up his spine.

 

"Merlin, I don't think you understand how much I've wanted you," growled Arthur. "Finish me… now."

 

Merlin gasped, and sprang up to wrap his arms around Arthur's chest. He didn't know what came over him, he just knew that he needed to fuck Arthur, as hard as possible. Merlin shoved the king back against the desk, and began furiously kissing his neck. Arthur gasped at his sudden display of domination, but Merlin felt the king's approval pressing against his thigh. Merlin's kisses turned to bites, and Arthur let out small moans of pleasure. The king reached around quickly to pull off Merlin's tunic. He attempted to begin unwrapping the cloth bound tightly around Merlin's chest, but Merlin pushed his hands away. "Not now," he gasped, reaching down to take Arthur's shaft in his hand. He began stroking faster and faster, grinding his hips against the king. Arthur's breathing quickened, and his eyes rolled back into his head. Merlin felt the heat radiating off of the king's body, and knew that he was close to orgasm. 

 

Without knowing what prompted it, Merlin stopped and stared the king straight in they eye. 

 

"Arthur? I have something to tell you."

 

"What?!" gasped Arthur, eager for release.

 

"I'm… I have magic."

 

Arthur's eyes opened in shock as Merlin stroked his shaft one last time. Arthur exploded into orgasm, shouting his name.

 

"Merlin. Merlin. Merlin! MERLIN! MERLIN!"

 

"MERLIN!"

 

"MERLIN! Wake up! What ARE you doing? The meeting's over, you need to clear off the table now."

 

Merlin shook himself awake, only to find the king and all of his knights staring at him.

 

"Uhh… sorry… must have dozed off."

 

"Figures. You're the most useless manservant I've ever had. Anyway, hurry up. You've got a lot of work to do. We ride out to meet Morgana at dawn."

 

 


End file.
